Fighting for a Soul
by Darkaina
Summary: I revised it: set 4:14: Sam, was injured, but didn't let on, until it was to, late, and the blood loss, was great, now Dean, is trying to patch him up, As Sam, tries to sort through, the emotional turmoil, that has created an alternate reality can Sam-
1. the road to you, Transgentic Code

Supernatural/ Dark Angel x-over.

A Fight over a soul

Disclaimer characters are not mine, they belong to the CW.

AN: this is a Wincest/ yoai don't like , don't read,: otherwise read and review.

Skit:

Shape shifter Dean: (walks in, with glass cup, and a bottle of voldka ( cheers-)

Darkaina (in a hushed voice, so the fake Dean can't hear- if your read and review, I promise, that Dean will do a strip tease. (eyes the shape shifter-

shifter Dean 0-0 you know i can hear you-

Darkaina (pops her head up, i have a propasition 4 you"

Shifter: not intrested- "you give me Dean, and i'll throw in one Sam Winchester and a bag of M&M's- because you can't be Dean with out Sammy!

Shifter: as in peanut butter M&M's, and smutt

"Darkaina: i don't know, winks evily,

Shifter Deal,

end

Full Summary:, (Set 4:15-) AU, Dean didn't know what to think, didn't know, what his next move would be, he just knew he had to get the hell out of dodge, He had to keep Sam, away from Ruby, he had to keep his brother safe, whether its demons angels, or saving Sam, from his own destructive path. Part of him wanted to make Sam suffer, make him feel, the way he felt, tear him down, own him., rebuild him And the other part, the part that remained. Wanted to believe, that he'd find a way to save them all. When Sam wakes up, he greeted with a hard chest, soft breathing, and a murmured husky "Sammy" "Dean nuzzles into his neck, "yes Dean" the same voice answers back, "who's Dean!"

Chapter 1. THE ROAD TO YOU

**D**ean didn't know what to think, he kept replaying, Sam's vicious words, in his head, wondering, if everything was going to be okay, just like he said, his eyes burned, as the feeling of betrayal laped at his sense of judgement, he almost killed Sam, he almost ended the life, that he was, strongly, valiantly trying to protect, He could still remember, what he thought, when he broke the glass, grasping the axe, tightening his hold, his knuckles ached, turning white, as he hovered over his brother, with the intent to kill, "This is the only way i can save you" the look of fear in his brother's eyes, Dean felt the stabbing guilt, he hated being the one who put it there, under the siren's spell, he swung, the axe down, but before it could do any permanate damage, bobby grasped the handle, bar, flinging, it with all his might, toward the unsuspecting siren. the monster, Nick, who only wanted to be, Dean's brother, be the brother that he had lost, to take Sam's place, in Dean's eyes, Nick fell, face first, dead, Bobby leant a hand to the youngest winchester, hoisting him up to his feet.

Sam, couldn't bring himself, to look at Dean, and dean, couldn't bring himself to comfort his brother, neither boy said a word, just followed bobby out of the building, Bobby had offered Sam a ride, and for an instant Dean thought, Sam would take the offer, he shrugged his shoulders, telling Sam, that everything was cool, between them, that was a flat out lie, and he sure, Sam caught that look in his eye: the brief flicker of hurt and longing, Sam felt a chilling warmth, bloom at his side, and knew, that, Dean had knicked, him, like a true Winchester, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to give, Dean any more amunition. even if it was he, who had been firing rounds into his brother, and causally destroying, the bond, that once held, like iron, now, crumbled, like weak plaster, he couldn't believe, that he called Dean that, did he really think he was the better hunter- no he was just sucidal.

Dean, did his best, to control his emotions, to get back into the game, to try, to be as he was before, his one way trip down under, thanks to Castiel, he got, to see his brother again, but the angel was to, late in his deliverance, from hell, their was something inside him, more dangerous, then any she demons, "I'm tired of protecting you, Dean, your weak, i'm the better hunter" sam's voice rang lound and clear.

Dean knew, Sam meant it, again his brother lied, to him, even if Sam denied it, he could see it in his little brother's eyes, the distrust, that was mirrored, in his own, Sam was known, for keeping secrets, and he wondered, when had Sammy stopped being his adorable little brother, and became Sam: the bull-headed shadow. that was so intent on killing the bitch lilth, that he was willing to forgo, everything his lighter side ever, held dear- starting with his brother.

Though, it wasn't entirely one sided, in that catagory, Dean, had been keeping secrets from Sam, since he was eighteen- and derk the Jerk, was a major problem, ever since Ruby came back into their lives, undetected jealeousy, simmered within, He fought the temptation, to delete her number, as he recalled, finding Sam's phone, and snooping through his contacts. He hated Sam, for lying, it felt like someone, had taken a tractor, and went straight through his heart, leaving a gigantic aching hole. He blamed Ruby, most of all, for courpting his kid brother, and turning Sam against him.

sure, i can see, How Sam, wanted it, wanted to feel Safe and secure, to be told, that everything was okay, that his brother was in heaven now, but that was a flat out lie, Sam knew, Dean went to hell, for him, with a grieving heart he tried, to deal with the devil, but no takers would come forth, his heart was breaking, and that was when the trecheous snake, striked, wrapping her body, against his, whispearing venemous promsies, with that forked tongue of hers. Damnit, Sam was grieving, she had taken advantage, and somewhere along, that line Dean was possitive that the bitch raped him, without his pain in the ass little brother knowing, -isn't that some type of statutary rape. when the victum is confused, and in pain.

"GOD I HATE THAT BITCH! seethed Dean, clenching his hands, upon the steering wheel, he needed to keep Ruby away from Sam, and if that meant, treking his brother across country, on bogus hunts, then, Dean saw no problem with that. Sam was always his top priority, fuck god, fuck the angels, He was getting the hell out of doge, He was taking his baby brother for a ride, whether the younger Winchester wanted to or not. Dean pressed harder on the gas. As if reading Dean's mind, it gunned down, the highway, he drove, until, she was near E, pulling into a local gas station, he gave a quick glance, at his little brother, and felt, a twinge, of despair, he didn't know when it started, these uncanny feeling, that he hid, from his brother, that he held for his brother. Sam was asleep, in the passenger seat, as Dean, filled the tank, and went inside to pay, picking out some M&M's, a six pack of soda, and a cappuccino for Sammy, he didn't know why, because he was pissed to hell, with the kid but he had to find some grounds, so that they could talk about this, he hated taking Sam's role, and was ready to give it back, he made his way over to the counter, the clerk, who was watching Devour, about shrieked, at their similarities, she had four half drunken, capriccioso, sitting on the counter, as she was beginning to tweak.

"leave the lights on" she said, taking the money. Dean gave her, a cocky grin, and then noticed, the homemade Jake Gray plush doll, she held in her arms.

"aren't a little to old for dolls he asked.

I'm 22, take your stuff, and leave" she said. grumpily, Returning to her movie, knowing the walk to her car, would cause her nerves to go into overdrive. Shaking his head, Dean left, returning to the car, with the bag, of goods around his wrist, and a steaming capriccioso in one hand. Opening the door, he slid in, placing the cup of caffeine in the holster and depositing the bag, in Sam's lap.

Hmm-, Dean where are we?" asked Sam, looking down, confusion and pain in his eyes, as he grimaced trying to sit up, holding his side, the blood matted clothing, went unnoticed by Dean, as the older hunter answered his brother's question-

'pit stop" he answered, taking a coke twisting off, the cap, and taking a long refreshing gulp, Sam blinked still tired. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't believe everything was okay, like his older brother was leading on, Sam could see the painfuly obvious, fake smiles. so he decided to break the silence.

"Dean I-

"Don't start Sam" Dean cut in. handing him, his cappuccino, drink up, it's going to be a long drive, and I need the company. because misery loves company" Dean thought to himself, giving a quick glance at his brother, who had rested his head, againt the window. listening to the hum, of the car, as they rode in silence.

Sam took the beverage that was handed to him, and took a long sip, the milky goodness, burning his gullet, as he grunted out a thank you. Dean didn't respond, he just turned on the radio, pulling out, and they were on the road again. Sam saw, that Dean was exhausted, but didn't want to start anything, he felt guilty about lying, deceiving the only person, that made sense, Dean was everything to him, a father, a mother, a brother. He wanted to cry, because the guy, he was riding with, wasn't his brother, his brother died, sometime ago, when he brought Sam back to life, even though, Dean tried to ease the tension, the best he could, since he told Sam, about the deal. He didn't know why Dean was brought back, perhaps to stop his brother from going down the wrong path, which, it seemed that he had failed, epically, I might add, Now everything was so strained so confusing. Dean was humming along, trying to ignore, Sam's stares, Dean, wanted to cleanse, Sa, of Ruby's essence, he wanted to prove to Sam, that nothing had changed, even though, everything had.

Sam was now, more defined, his mind was a lethal weapon, and frankly, Dean was scared shitless, but not of his brother, never of his brother, he didn't know what to do, he could go to bobby's, perform some ancient ritual and bleed, out the bad blood, that had tainted his brother since he was six month old- but oh how he thought about it, He wouldn't have to deal, with his brother turning evil, but gathering the right ingrediants, to perform, such an act, could take weeks, maybe months, and time, was running out, Allister and Lilth, were closing in on the last remaining seals, and pretty soon, he would have to contend, with the fallen angel himself. Dean Had to find away, to keep that from happening, Keep Ruby, from instigating Sam, the thought of asking Castiel, to help, clense Sam, passed briefly, that stupid angel, was strict in the way of the Lord, and would probably end up hurting Sam

"Dean- Sam's voice cut though Dean's thought" The older hunter, gave a quick glance, to see what, Sam wanted, scorn was clear and bright, in his green eyes, as he lifted an eyebrow, as if to ask What!

"can't we stop for the night?" asked Sam, his voice, suddenly gravely, and coarse, but Dean ignored it, wanting Sam to feel the pain, he was currently suffering through, he did not want to suffer alone.

"No! was the sharp, reply. Sam flinched, but didn't releant, even though, he probably should.

"come on! Dean, talk to me, you've been, so silent lately, I can't read you anymore"

"Dido" thought Dean.

"Look Dean, Sam took a ragged breath, before going on, If this is what Nick said, you know, i didn't mean, any of that, we were both under his spell-

"you don't think i know that" thought Dean, his jaw locking at the thought.

"Dean, i'm tired, can we please pull over, why do we have to go, to Jersery anyway- why wont you talk to me?" thought Sam, feeling his chest, tighten, as he tried to concentrate, on breathing.

Finely Dean snapped, "you know what Sam, for once I'm done, I'm done, talking, I'm done, trying to protect you, I'm just done, so stop talking to me, -I'll sleep when i'm dead" thought Dean

They drove, for the next half an hour, Sam doozed in and out, of sleep, wondering what his brothr was thinking, "i really missed this up," thought Sam, Tell me Dean, tell me what i need to know, to be okay again in your eyes" he thought. His eyes were tightly shut, and he didn't notice, tears dampering his face, his side ached, and he couldn't really think, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, he just wanted to stop, he was done with all this, what had hunting gotten him, a few torn ligaments, a broken nose, and a shattered spirit, that what. But those simple tears didn't go unnoticed, as he thought.

Pulling into a cheap, rundown, motel, outside of Lawarance, the Impla, crawled to a stop, turning off the engine, Dean stared at his little brother, hating himself, even more, the kid, was pale, an ashen pale, that was all to familar, it reminded him, of cold Oak. reaching over Dean brushed a few strands of wet hair, from his brother's eyes. before getting out, the sandy haired hunter began to unload the trunk, taking out two duffle bags, and setting them on the ground, whisstling a causal tune. upon hearing, the passanger side door open, Dean peaked around the body of the Impala, to see his brother sway to his feet, Sam was admiring, the hotel, with a look, of waryness.

Slamming the hood of the trunk down, Dean made his way over to Sam, who didn't dare move, for fear his body would collapse, he was cold, and very tired,

Dean- he said

Dean looked up, now realizing his mistake- "Sammy! he shouted dropping the duffle bags, death caresed the youngest winchester, with flirting fingertips, as Sam began to sink down, a strong arm caught him,

"OH no you don't Sammy! cried Dean, all anger depleating, seeing his brother, on the verge, of dying, grasping a hold of Sam's arm, he heaved the younger man, up into his arms, Dean proceeded to cary the younger man, into the Motel, the clerk lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing, letting the two brothers depart without a word, a tendent, was going around, picking up dirty linen, seeing the ailing brothers, she decided to lend him, a hand.

"where's your key" she asked,

"pocket" the hunter answered.

With a timid blush, the Hotel tendent, reached into Dean's side pocket, taking out a small card sliding it in, she pushed the door open. "there you go" she said, going back to her dirty Linen, she walked passed them. "have a nice time you two" she said with an evil wink. The tendent hadn't noticed, the blood, on the taller man, or the way Dean stared at her.

Entering: their was a single bed, a coffee machine, a bathroom, and a mini fridge, depositing his brother, on the bed, he cut away his brother's shirt exposing, Sam's chest, and injured side, he ran a hand along, his side, Sam flinched, and Dean looked up into his brother's face. "It'll be okay Sammy, now don't go on, and leave me, okay, stay with me" said Dean in a soft voice, suddenly calmer then he had been before.

Looking around, he was able to find, the first aid kit, "at least this motel, carries supplies Sammy" he said, trying to ease, the tension, Dean dabbed some alchool, onto a cotton swob, and starting stoking away the blood, Sam hissed in pain, but soft breaths, began to calm, the angry burn.

"Dean I-

"Shh Sammy, Dean said soothingly, reaching over for the gauze, wrapping and tapping, the injury, knowing, that Sam must've been bleeding out for awhile now, panic struck hard, as he fought to concentrate he needed to get his little brother out alive, Sam had fallen silent, and for a second, dean thought, Sam was dead, that he had killed his own brother, "no, no no, thought dean, he couldn't lose Sam, not after, what he'd been through, been put through, for his little brother, the truth of the matter was, was that Dean knew no other life, other then Sam's, brotherly loved turned dark, the instant he gave into allister, and his torture, the instant he was removed from the wrack, he had longed for Sam, in a way, that was never meant to be.

the following morning, Dean, waited, until eight, to call, Bobby, he didn't know why, he was doing this, Sam could already be dead, for all that he knew, and he was dottling around, like some five year old, He didn't want to lose Sam, but he didn't want Sam,to be smitted, by some stuck up angel. Bobby's voice, rang clear, as the groggy hunter, asked a few question, Dean paused in his answers, giving the illiousion something went terribly wrong.

"Sam- no Bobby, sam's been hurt, I bandaged him, the best i could, but i think he's been bleeding out for awhile, and i don't know how long, i think he stained the Impala. I'm going to haul his ass, over to your place as soon as i can. 'yes Bobby i know" he said, hanging up the phone, turning to his little brother. "Sammy! its time to wake up, he said, with a hystaric laugh, seeing his brother unmoving sent, chills down his back. as he grabbed his brother's arm, he pulled it over his neck, hoisting Sam, up, he made his way towards the impla, not bothering to check out.

Chapter 2: Trangentic Code

Sam's Prov. (for the most part)

Light shimmered in through an open window dancing over, caressing, the skins of two bodies, that were, laying together, in a single bed. I wanted to rest more, I couldn't bare, to look at Dean, he must be so pissed off at me right now. but the way he was acting though, I thought. Trying to smother out my own thoughts, with a lumpy pillow, the pillow was warm, and comforting, the soft breathing lolled me to sleep, oh this was the life" i thought smugly, before i realized something, was odd, wait a sec, I thought, as my eyes shot open, in panic, pillows don't breathe. Peering into the face, of a younger version of my brother

I closed my eyes, "oh its just Dean," I thought, eyes closing once again,as i started to drift off, my eyes shot open for the second time, when I realized, that dean was shirtless, it didn't bother me one bit, no sir re, but honestly this guy is such a bed hog, and when did he get so tall? did i shrink, oh my god, i'm shrinking! mentally, i slapped myself, thinking logically, this is just a dream, just a, scarily vivid, realistic, dream, strong toned arms, drew me closer, hot breath, moved over the naked chest, "mmm" a masculine, voice sounded in Sam's ear, Sam stiffened, in Dean's embrace, "didn't that guy have his own bed?" I thought, My left eye started to twich, under a closed eye lid." I mean come on, can't a guy get some personal space, this is so un Dean like, i thought, thinking my brother was possessed, maybe snuggles the bear finely got to him.

A low husky voice grumbled in my ears, sending shivers through my body, Sam's eyes shot open, for the third and final time, this was ridiculious, was Dean drunk, possessed, he sure was acting like it, "Christo" i murmured, under my breath. nothing, he was human, Oh great, that just what i needed, maybe i was the one, who had been drinking, i couldn't remember. lets see, what do i recall, oh yes, Dean dying, Dean coming back, having sex with ruby, Dean finding out, that i had powers, promising not to use my powers, winding up breaking said promise, sucidal thoughts, the siren, the truth, the pain, the hurt, the loneliness, Ruby was the one who picked me up, brushed me off, and comforted me, when Dean was gone, what was Dean expecting anyway, I couldn't be, the Sam, he knew, i had lost that Sam, a long time ago.

Where, was everyone, i know now, this isn't Dean, this isn't my brother, or whatever, came back in his place, "Hey Sammy, the husky voice, whispeared, soft warm lips, brushed tenderly against my cheek, "good morning" stunned, I placed, my hand, on the spot he claimed.

"Sam what's the matter, you look like you a had a bad dream, are you alright?" he asked.

"that's a good question, i answered, him, finding my voice.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Dean? I demanded,

and another thing, why the hell do you look like him!

Dean lifted an eyebrow, looking at Sam worridly, "who am I- I can't beleive you don't remember, Seriously dude, are you feeling alright.

"just humor me" i remarked, not liking, the smug look on his face, "fine then, i guess your really don't remember, well, you did, take a mighty fall, I'm not surprised" he said.

As for who i am, I am the same as you, with only minor diffrences, i'm an X-5, code bar, xxx494xxx, Alec MCdowell, you are, an X-5 as well, I rescued, you from the lab, they were exploting you, Ben and Max, lead the first assault, on Metaicore, destroying half the labs, or so i was told, Max and I assulated, in the second coming, of attacks, that's when i found you, we rescued you, over two years ago, but even then, you had memory issues, maybe, your having an episode.

"AN episode?" i thought, great this guy, thinks i escaped from the loony bin, or he's a causal joker, like my brother,

"okay, lets say i beleive you, then can you tell me where i am?"

"Location, New Jersey, apartment, building C, room number 666, another words, your home Kiddo " replied, the shifter in Dean's skin, i mean Alec.

It was hard to get my head around, and i knew this guy was lying, the only home, that i had ever known, was the Impala, driving around, kicking ass, and taking names, fighting side by side, with my brother, i had always had his back, and now, i'm not so sure.

I'm not a kid" I said. swining my legs over the bed, I don't remember any of this, and i'm not so sure i want to" i admitted, looking into his face, I missed him, not this guy, but Dean, my actual brother, the one, who practically raised me, since i was six months old. Alec lifted an eyebrow, his arm, was still wrapped around my waist, providing a strange comfort. "i think we should inform, Maxie about this. Said Alec, releasing Sam, Sam looked confused, and disapointed, though he didn't know why, getting up, Alec pulled on his deniem jeans, and open shirt leaving his lettermen Jacket draped over a chair, Sam was silent, as a thousand frantic, thoughts assualted him. the last one being, "oh god, oh god, oh god, no! this day couldn't get any worse.

Who's Max" i was able to finely ask, after a moment of awkward silence, "She was my disginated mate, until, she found, someone new, but then again, i can't complain, after all, after that little set back, i brushed it off, moved on with life, and met you, never looked back, after that, he said, disappearing into an open office, closing the door silently he dialed Max's number the phone rang twice before Max answered."what do you want Alec?' she said, he could practically hear the eye roll, all the way from here. 'Max you've got to come over, Sam, woke up, and he doesn't even recognize me, i mean I'm good looking and everything, and- before he could finish his thought Max cut him off, "let me guess Max intervened, it hit you were it hurt most, your inflamed ego" come on Max, I'm real worried I'm afraid, something's wrong with Sam, not only does he not remember me but he keeps calling me Dean, or a shifter who is this Dean guy? anyways," 494 asked, feeling a tad bit jealeous, but that isn't even the half of it, come over Maxie, I hate to admit it, to a bitch like you, but I need your help!, Alec painfully admitted,

"just for that, name calling, I'm docking your pay at the Pony Jam. Max growled into the phone. She could practically hear the victorious grin, that Alec was wearing, "go check on him you idgit" she said, ending their conversation.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sam, was trying to find, the ingredients, trying to keep his mind, off the predicament he found himself in, he was cracking eggs, beating the batter, and making pancakes, the smell waffled though their little apartment. He thought about ruby, more then once, he tried, to call her, their was a call list on his phone, it ranged, from Max, to Logan, from Alec, to Josh, no Dean, no Ruby, and no Bobby, he was stuck. with a sigh of disappointment, he let his resolve fall, he was enjoying making breakfast, cooking for someone who wasn't actually mad at him, it felt good, to know, that someone was looking after him, even though, he felt far, from alright, he sighed as a tear fell into the batter, he missed his brother, if he could go back, he would change things, dump Ruby, as soon as she got into the car, but the hollow empty feeling was slowly dissolving, as Alec wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, startled, Sam gave a slight, jump while in his arms. "don't do that" Sam warned shaking the spatula at him. Alec laughed licking the spatula with his tongue, Sam stared at the strange man, standing before him. "what?' grinned the transgenic, taking advantage, to his mate's irrelevant surprise, he clamped his mouth firmly onto his, Sam resisted at first, banging his fist against Alec's chest. a laugh, penetrated the kiss, "now that's what I'm talking about grinned Alec, brushing a strand of mahogany hair, from his lover's eyes, and tucking it behind his ear. "and you say, I'm the one that's bad" Sam said disbelievingly .

"Did i say that" Alec gave him a mischievous, grin, before pulling Sam away from the kitchen, Sam, hated to relinquish his only weapon, but was afraid, it would be eaten, by, this man, who obviously couldn't take no for an answer. "where are you leading me?' he asked. "I have a book i want to show you, their all pictures, of us, and of our family Sam, a new family thought Sam, excitement in his voice, Alec loved to hear Sam laugh, the sound of joy was always welcomed, escpically if it came out of his mouth. flipping through the pictures, Alec began to introduce, himself, hoping, something would trigger a memory, this is Max, she, is a pain in the rear if you ask me, but she's always their, as i said before she and I were, the ones who rescued you from Dr. White, about, a month to a year agp, give or take, Alec shrugged, you were so out of it, the look of pain on your face, was unbearable, I was in a bad mood, cause the whole disignated mate thing, didn't go as planned, and then you needed me, Max said she was busy, and that, i was the only, one left, you were the one who ended up finding me. isn't that something, he flipped to another page, this, this is my evil twin brother, Ben, who i might add is no longer, in the realm of the living. "is he a demon?" Sam asked, cocking his head, they looked identical, it was hard to tell them apart, they both had similar attributes, to Dean. I had to take him out, explained Alec, it was the only way, no questions asked, no emotions felt, just cold blooded murder. Sam shivered, not liking where this topic of conversation was going, Alec turned the page, Josh, the dog-man,

who is he? i asked, " He is a gentle creature Sam, you'll meet him someday, I'm sure, but for now, we will work on getting your memories back. Sam nodded, thinking goodbye Sam Winchester, and Hello to Sam McDowell.

The door bell rang interrupting them, "finely, you'll get to meet, Maxie, don't be afraid, she only likes to bark at me, she might just take a nibble out of you" though he teased,, their was pounding on the door followed by a woman's voice. "Alec open this door, before i kick it down Came Max's call. "I; 'm com' in I'm com' in keep your panties on, or oh wait, let me have them,"

, Sam just looked on, he really didn't get this guy, and frankly he didn't want to. but before he could make his escape, back into the safetly of the kitchen, Alec grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his waist "I was only playing, Sammy, she's not my type, anyway, Logan's also coming over, he should be with her. now I'm going to open, the door, Sam just nodded, Alec hadn't let go of his waist and if Max, was an officer of the law he was going to file, his name under the lost and found. Dean was sure to find it there, that is if he wasn't still angry at him, for lying so much.


	2. Danger at the Junkyard, CBMemories

SPN/D/A X over

Skit

**Darkaina **: this is my first attempt to capture the elusive Dean Winchester: (Starts leaving a trail of M&M's for Dean to follow. Has an old fashioned trap set for the sandy haired hunter)

**Sam & Dean **make their way onto the screen: (audience Cheers) **Dean**,: and she was like (Pauses- Hey Sammy! Look, (points to trail- food!

**Sam**: Dean that's not sanitary

"**Dean**: What's not sanitary? (with a handful of M&M's starts popping them into his mouth--

**Sam**: Oh never mind -(Not looking were he's going (springs trap) AHH!

**Dean: **looks around Sammy! Hey Sammy! Where'd you go! (Shrugs- and starts to walk away

**Darkaina: **drat! I've been foiled by a puppy!

**Shifter** (Looks up- Sammy, my first step to being the real Dean Winchester, no Dean is complete without his puppy eyed little brother (grins evil-y)

**Darkaina**: Shifter Just read the damn Disclaimer

**Shifter: **Darkaina owns noting but her stupid imagination

**Darkaina**: (I heard that- and if I don't get Dean to strip tease, their will be a lot of disappointed fans out there.

**Darkaina**: I'm withholding you M&M' privileges and freeing Sammy, if you don't think of something

**Sam**: Hey! Is anyone out there! Come on: some please save me: (Read and Review: (SOP) :save our puppy LOL

:end skit.

Part 2.:**Dean's Prov**

**Chapter 3: Danger at the Junkyard. **

The trip to Bobby's junkyard, was one that Dean would never forget, he kept peering over, to the passenger seat, where his, little brother, was occupying, Sam was using the door for support, his head lulled to the side, , whimpering from time to time, "I did this" thought Dean, this is all my fault, but don't worry Sammy I'll fix this, I'll fix all this, its what I do.

The long drive, to the junkyard, was just what I needed, like I needed anymore time to reflect on the time I spent in hell. I did, some pretty nasty stuff, there. And the kicker was that I enjoyed every bit of it. The ripping of flesh, drowning my sorrows, in the anguished cries, cries, that no one heard, no one cared, the minute, I was taken off that wrack, I was no longer Dean Winchester, I was, his empty shell, I remembered how I felt, the searing pleasure, that exploded, the electric touch of pain, I inflicted many punishments, on nameless, worthless faces. I carved into their flesh, I sucked out their soul, I made them writhe in pleasure before devouring them in pain, I held on tight, to the one reason, why I was here, for Sam, everything I did, was for Sam. Each time, I was called upon, I asked one simple question, "where is Sam?" and if they didn't answer me correctly, I would snap their neck, and ask it again. Allister did nothing, but fuel me on, whether it was lies, or the truth, I didn't care. All I wanted was Sam.

So when Castiel, pulled me out, from the pit, he didn't realize, the thread of humanity, I held onto for forty years, or four months, was slowly dwindling, as I learned, Sam's secrets. I became enraged, trying to stay. The way I was before, was becoming harder and harder, Castiel showed me, what Sam, was so desperately trying to keep from me, I met my mother, and man, I wished Sam, could've met her, she was where we got the hunter genes from, and that bastard, kept me, from changing the past. I was on my way to confront him, when I overhead him talking, with his roommate, when I found out, who she actually was, it was Ruby, I flipped, snapping at Sam, to stay out of this, as I cornered her. She was in a different meat suit, but still the same cocky son of a bitch, I should have slit her throat when I had the chance, but the real kicker was, that I found out, that Sam, still had his powers, that bitch Ruby, had sunken her claws, into my little brother, and had been, encouraging him to use his powers, and the worst part of it all, was the Sam didn't even mind, god their was so many things, that boy wasn't telling me, I guilt tripped him, into getting into the car, but as a hunt came along involving, another half blood, but when I found out, that he wasn't willing to give up his powers, and, was determined to get through to this guy, I snapped lashing out at him, I hit him not once, but twice, stunning him. I could see, the Sam, I had left behind, flash briefly, in those hazel eyes, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me, I didn't care, later on after the hunt, Sam had wound up killing, the demon, with his powers, he saved me, in the process, but I still made him promise never to use, his powers again "For me! I begged. He didn't agree with me right away, still hesitant, because, he believed, he, and Jake, were the same, and when he did cave saying that he wasn't forfeiting his powers for me, but for himself, I let it slide, because I truly believed his words.

I joked, my jokes became slightly more morbid, as the time passed, and I could see how it was effecting him, at first I thought, it was, the time we spent apart, it was something I was trying to rectify right now, by taking him places, their was a shifter, we had been hunting, that was imitating, old horror flicks, such as Dracula , and werewolves, the attacks were brutal, leaving the shredded remains of a couple, I had lightly joked, that, I was still a virgin, Sam scuffed, It was a case of mistaken identity, who was Dr. Harker anyways, and whose idea was it to dress me in shorts and strap me to a board, that looked like it came from an old Frankenstein movie, poor Susan, she was taken to be Dracula's bride, mistaken as Nina Harker. Sam ended up saving us, the shifter thinking he was Van Hellsing himself, attacked, Sam was hurt, and no hurt Sam, not even this Sam. I ended up losing my virginity to her and her hot tongue, I gave her what she wanted, I let her explore my body, as our bodies, meshed together, in a rhythmic, erotic movements, but when she found the scare, that Castiel inflicted on me, when he pulled me from my damned world and thrust me, into a hellish world. She shunned me, but still, she had done, what I had expected. Coming out of the little inn, Dean gave Sam, a cocky smirk.

As time passed, hunts came and gone, I had finely introduced the angel to my brother, we were hunting, a spirit, that, was notorious, for coming out on all hollows eve, to shed, blood, it was at the time, we got separated the dead was coming back to life, and I left my brother, to handle a mausoleum full of the undead. I had blasted, them, but more kept coming, and when I was able to get away, I saw my brother use his powers, to defeat the Sephrim, I couldn't look at him, after that, but I was determined to save him, as time passed, their were a lot more fights, between us, I tried, to mend the gap, by letting him, know, exactly what, happened to me, he was quiet, and I was thankful for that. For the time being, I had the opportunity to make a wish, but I forfeited that, for a sandwich, a sandwich gone bad, that was what the wishing well did, it took our deepest wishes and made them come true, it was an inanimate Dinjin, it had spell placed on it, a magic token, wishes gone a wry, we stopped it, and I guilt tripped him once again, it was the only way I could keep him in line. To keep him, by my side, later on, we went to our old school people were dying, by the possessed students, we went under cover, as a gym coach: I was their god, while Sammy was the brooding Janitor, we soon found out, who was, wrecking havoc, upon are old school, I had even persuaded Sam, to burn the remains, of his old friend Berry, I didn't realize, how traumatic, that was for Sam, that night, at the motel, he had locked himself, in the bathroom, I could hear him crying, for his lost friend. I tried to console him, from the other side of the door. But I was glad, that Berry was gone, that meant, I had Sam, to myself, Sam would never know, how hell changed me, and I preyed that Sam never found out.

It ended up being, Dirk the Jerk, a name, that Sammy created. I could remember wanting to pummel that jerk into the ground, for picking on him, knowing that Sam was capable, of defending himself, because I was the one who taught him.

I could tell, Sam felt bad, after visiting their father, the man, had kept a lock of hair of his son's. shit was bad all over, and that was the damn truth, we learned, that, Dirk's mom, was dead, dying of cancer. And the reason why, Dirk, picked on smaller children, why he picked on My Sammy, but still that was no reason, dirk the jerk himself, came for Sam, possessing the bus, driver a built bald man, in a black T. and denim blue, he came after Sam, tackling him, after finding the lock of hair, I set it aflame, burning the last raiment of Dirk, and Saving my baby brother.

And lastly the siren,: the thing, the monster, who disguised itself, of your ideal, companion, using its spell, it had the power to implant a thought, and see through it, Nick, god I hated the man, the man, who, clawed his way, wedging himself between me and my brother if only that fuck knew, what I been through, for that pup of mine. I unknowingly fallen under his spell. I had found out that, Sam was still in touch with Ruby, I had sifted through his contact list, and actually dialed her number, she sounded pissed when I didn't say anything, I just listened to her voice, if she was angry at Sam. Nick drove to me, to a motel room, told me to wait, I did so, and when Sam, came, through the door, I pulled close to me, wrapping my arm his upper chest, as I awaited my orders from the siren, Sammy struggled within my arms, as Nick told me to knick Sam's neck, I felt my arm rise up, and do just, that, the smell of blood, assaulted me, and I felt a little satisfaction, that Sam finely realized, how far, this had all gone, I wanted to nuzzle into his neck, to smear his blood across my face, and own him. But I couldn't I was following its orders. Then that sick fuck, had the auditory to effect my brother, with the same spell, I could feel Sam pull back, as the fucker, promised whomever won this little match would forever stay, his, oh hell no, I wouldn't let him, Sam was mine, and I didn't know if Sammy was playing role, like we used to, confuse you opponent by a false argument, then, when the thing, thinks he/she has won, strike out, but Sam, seemed to be entwined within the spell, the worst part of it, was that Dean, couldn't seem to shut up, he hammered down on the fact, that Sam liked to fuck monsters, demons, like Madison and Ruby, while Sam fired back, saying how he was tired, of always protecting Dean, well shit, and hear dean thought it was the other way around, he went on, saying that he had become a piss poor hunter, that, Dean was holding him back, damn it, I was trying to save that little bitch of mine, their was another thing, that the siren was notorious for making, its victim, kill, the closet thing to his heart. And that was Sam, I had finely realized, that who I was facing wasn't my Sammy anymore, and I didn't know when he had changed, or was he changing, and I was turning a blind eye, to the fact, that the demon blood, had taken away the one thing, that I'd been fighting to protect, family comes first, I was going to drill that into Sam's head, one way or another, the fight, took a turn for the worse, when I spotted an axe, incased in glass, smashing the glass, I grabbed the axe, swinging it down, Sam, rolled out to the way, I was so angry, everything, I did, was because of him, and if I had to hurt him a little, to prove my point, I didn't see any harm in that, after all, I did far, lot, more, nastier things, when I was in hell. I moved without a sound, I had thrown him through the door, he crash landed, on the other side, skidding a little, before slamming into the wall, I knocked him down again, when he got up, he was sprawled out on the floor, and he dodged another blow from the axe, grinding my teeth together, I heard a muffled cry, I must've knick' d him, but I couldn't stop, he must die, I must save him, determination locked in my eyes: bright green eyes darkened, as the intent to kill became, so strong Dean couldn't hold back, Nick was gloating from where he stood in the middle of the hallway, I raised the axe above me head, I was going to bring it down, I was going to end my brother's life, I was going to save him, and when Nick does finely bore of me, if he decides to release me from his grasp, I too, would kill him, for what he was making me do. Out of nowhere a hand came out gripping the handle bar, I struggled not wanting to give up, wanting Sam, to be safe, and knowing this was the only way to do this, so that Bitch Ruby wouldn't get to him, so that, when I finely smite, Castiel, and Uriel sends my demented ass, back to hell, I would finely be with the Sammy I love, the Sammy I had, protected, ever since, the night of the fire. Sammy was mine, I struggled with Bobby, the old hunter was pretty strong, he was able to rip my weapon, away, sending it flying, into the back of the siren, breaking its spell. the rift, had winded into to an extent I didn't know I could mend. When Bobby offered, to come I sucked in a breath, I didn't need, the old hunter, to tag along, it was my job to mend the rift, and I was sure, that, Sam caught that look my eye and once again I had guilt' d him, into tagging along, I ignored him, till the point were he collapsed, and now I was bringing him back, to the junkyard, to rest, I knew the Sam next to me, was just a looming shadow, of hurt, little brother, I knew Sam was suffering, he had been suffering for four long months without me, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.

The Impala pulled slowly into the gravel driveway, of an old unkempt junkyard, their were bits and pieces, of cars and trunks, in their former glory, awaiting to be salvaged, into a master piece. Shutting of the engine, I opened the door, not before turning to Sam, and brushing a hand, through his long girly hair, I apologized, for the second time that day. I didn't mean for him to bleed out, god if he was dead, what would I do, I was brought back to save him, and if I couldn't, If he died, then, the last thread of humanity, that I was desperately holding onto, would unravel, the last thought, of what I left behind, would crumble, and I would unleash hell, myself, faster then that bitch Lilth, ever could Lucifer was child's play, if he died, then, I would make sure, everyone else, would follow. Castiel made the mistake of resurrecting me. When their was nothing left of this sandy haired hunter.

From the window, Singer, spotted the Impala, as she pulled to a stop, in front, the windows were oddly, tainted black, as if shielding out, a horrible secret. Bobby felt a sense of dread, once the door opened, he waited for Dean, to slip out, but wasn't surprised, that Dean didn't, instead, he sat there, door opened, staring ahead, gripping the wheel. Deep in thought. Moving fast, thinking this was a life or death situation, he went out the door, skidding to a stop, as he neared the impala, the engine was cut, and silence raffled, through. The ragged breathing of the youngest. Brought him out of his daze, "Sammy hang on! Said Dean coming back to life, as he noticed Bobby, who stood in front of the car. He grinned, solemnly, and unbuckled Sam, before stepping out, he shut the door, and went to the other side, "its okay big guy, I getchya," I said, knowing as soon as I opened the door Sam would fall out, Sam was still alive, as dean grasped Sam, careful not to anger his brother's injury, anymore then necessary Dean hoisted him up into his arms, I groaned, feeling the full weight of my brother, a weight, that was depleting with every second that ticked on, I held him tightly, carrying him inside, ignoring Bobby's questioning glances as Singer followed me in. Through the open door,

Bobby kept quiet as Dean placed, Sam onto the couch, Sam, who wanted to curl into himself to stop the pain, but groaned, as it all seemed futile under his brother's touch. "Its okay Sam, I just need to get a good look at ya" I left to go get some, supplies, I knew that Bobby had, Bobby had, everything, searching through the cupboards, I found the necessary items that were needed to patch up my kid brother,

Bobby couldn't sit back any longer, as he dove into Dean, trying to carve out the truth in the younger man.

"Dean! What happened to Sam, I thought when I left you boys, you were going to work things out, I don't think this is working things out, do you? I flinched, at the moment, Bobby had sounded like dad. I didn't like it, I kept quiet, but knew my own eyes betrayed me. But it silenced the old hunter, as I went about, gathering some cold water, a nuking it, in the microwave, that creaked, cringing in protest, as the glass measuring cup of water rotated, around and around, when it beeped, Dean worked fast, getting the hot water into a flask bowl. And grabbing a dry washcloth.

"I'll tell you while I work on him" I said, saying nothing else, Dean made his way into the living room, placing a gentle hand on his baby brother's shoulder. And set to work, he was making small talk, with the junkyard hunter. Explaining, how he must've, knick' d Sam before, Bobby came to the rescue, and only a little while ago, finding out, the extensive damage, that little knick had inflicted, he told bobby, that he was able to clean it that night, so it wasn't infected, dean was more worried about the loss of blood then anything else. I had only told the old hunter, what I thought, he wanted to know, I never mentioned what thought, while holding the axe, the resentment I felt toward both hunters, Sam's life was in my care, it always had been, and I was trying to keep it there. I didn't think I would ever need bobby's help again. But I couldn't do this on my own. I couldn't fight, both angel and demon. And I think bobby could tell, that I was holding something back but he didn't say anything, if he knew, it wouldn't matter, the way I felt about Sam, couldn't be taken away, or misplaced. I caressed his face, the loving gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Dean! What do you think you doing? He asked, eyeing the malevolent hunter, "I'm saving him bobby, or do you want Sam dead, because I don't. I answered with a partial sneer.

Bobby straightened in his seat, "can I help" he asked. "I've got it now, I said, brushing the warm cloth, against, the anger mark, oh how I wanted to kiss it, to make it better, I restrained myself, Bobby would never understand, Sam would never understand, the depths I would go, for that boy, I know no boundaries and I think Bobby understood, the disgust in his eyes was expected, I mean, brothers, aren't supposed to love this way, to feel this way, and I knew it was one sided, for now. When Sam wakes up, things would different, Sam would have to lean on me, I had plans for Ruby as well, I would string her up, like a whorish Christmas tree, with all her vital organs displayed, I wanted Sam to know, their would be consequences for betrayal.

I could see, that Bobby wanted through me out, flat on my ass, and close the door, behind him, I could see he wanted to take Sam away from me, perhaps, he thought I was sick in the had, he was the first, to think that, since I came back, even the idiotic angels failed, to see, the true depths of my corrupted soul.

"what! What is it? I asked, catching the look in his eyes, "do you think, I wanted to hurt him GOD BOBBY!, I was under some cheap fucks spell, I couldn't stop, look, at me, I said stepping away from my brother's body spreading my arms out, tell me! What the fuck I am doing, because I really want to know, I seem to miss up everything now a days,

"huh Sammy" I said, glancing at my brother, before coming back, kneeling down, I began to change his bandages, knowing, that Sam, was going to need a blood transfer, because he remained deathly pale. I pulled, the bandages off, that were coated in blood, and placed two fingers to his neck, he was still alive, amazingly so, "stay with me" I whispered into his ear, stay with me Sam, let your demon blood go, and I'll give you mine, little brother.

Dean! That's enough, leave your brother alone, go upstairs get some sleep, I'll take care of Sam. Just go, he pointed to the stair case. I looked up, green eyes shifted to the staircase, before narrowing. Standing up, I was looming over Sam, glaring at Bobby from where I stood, the hunter, had no power, in his own home,

"Dean! Bobby warned, fearing for thee youngest Winchester's life, I think you've done enough, why don't you go upstairs and rest. Bobby repeated his offer, only in a softer tone.

"Gee, bobby, I think I can take care, of Sam, I more then capable of doing so" I said, taking a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over my shivering brother, tucking in the edges, I slid in close, so my mouth, was hovering over his ear. "Sammy, I think bobby is trying to separate us, what do you think I should do? Little brother" I asked, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"that's what I thought" I said, as, Sam answered me, even though he had no voice, the silent message was clear. Bobby had to go.

I dropped the bloodied washcloth, murky waters, before a heavy booted foot, took a step away from the injured hunter,: who hand bandages running across, his stomach, I had already, fixed him, as best as I could, for now, it would have to do. Until, I could go to the blood bank. The Junkyard hunter, took a step back, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand erect.

Dean! He said, running for his shotgun, fearing the worst, of course Dean was a demon, but why wouldn't the old tricks work, the holy water, failed, even though Dan had proven he was not, of shifter, or demon. And the old hunter believed him, Dean was batting for god, or so, the angels thought. But in reality, he was batting for the family he had left.

"Hey Bobby! Where do you think your going? I said, feeling like my old self, the self, I left In hell, I was warned, of what I'd become, and at first I was scared, but now I embraced it, I was stronger, faster, smarter, then I was before, I just lead everyone to believe other wise, even my own brother didn't see it, I didn't want him to. I wanted him to feel comfortable with the new living arrangements, because when Sam, woke up, the first thing, he would notice, would be Bobby's dead body hanging from the rafters of the junkyard house.

"running away bobby! Come on, I said, pulling out a Dillinger, and aiming it into the dark.

On the other side of the house, bobby was breathing hard, he left his shotgun, upstairs, and he would have o go past Dean, to get it, he knew that Dean was guarding his brother, he didn't even think, that John knew, what he had crated, indeed a perfect soldier with only one weakness, Sam. Saving Sam, would be harder then he imagined,.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" I sang out loud,, I know where you keep, your Daisy" I said. Referring to his shotgun.

Bobby gulped, as he watched from the shadows, as he moved, like a wild animal caged: or a momma lion keeping watch over he young cub.

"Oh will, I guess you need some persuasion he turned to Sam's body, running a chilled hand, caressing Sam's face, while he was distracted Bobby made his move, tackling the younger hunter down, and knocking the Dillinger from his hand.

"are you possessed! Hissed bobby, trapping Dean underneath him.

"I thought we went through this before, I am not possessed, how many times to I have to tell you this. Even Sammy stopped asking me, after awhile. Bobby went rigged, if you ever touch your brother again, I'll shoot you, in the ass, I swear Dean I'll shoot you in the ass.

Oh, a threat, I said, like it was nothing, before freeing my arm, and knocking bobby off of me. He fell to the side knocking his head against the hard flooring, I chuckled standing over him, bending down to grab my gun, I pulled back the trigger, and awaited bobby to come around, I wanted to see the fear in his eyes, as one of "his boys" took his life.

**Chapter 4: Calling back Memories. Sam's Prov.**

**A**s Alec opened the door, I felt so nervous, my body, was actually, in his grasp, they were greeted by a dark haired woman in her mid twenties, who stood behind a man in a wheelchair.

Well, well, well, if it isn't Maxie and Logan, what bring you here, to our humble abode"

"Don't play dumb Alec, I don't think, your brain can handle the pressure, Alec just chuckled at the insult

"always the bitch, huh, Max"

Max remained silent, as Logan, honed in on me, Hey Sammy! He greeted, the week, that Sam was rescued, Logan, had sent in the papers necessary for adoption. He was well aware of the condition of his son.

Max, Alec and I, followed Logan into the small office, Max placed a hand on my shoulder and offered her comfort, it was appreciated.

We moved into the small office, each, sitting around the room in their designated places, when Logan spoke, Sam, I've heard, from Max, that your having memory trouble, as he wheeled himself, towards the open desk, he parked his wheelchair, in front of a lab top. Opening it, he logged on,

"I want to show you some pictures and tell me, if you recall any of these past events, okay Son" I gave him, a questioning look, but figured this Sam, I was pretending to be, was his son. I answered truthfully. Feeling the warmth of a strong arm, pull me to it source, I sunk back against Alec. Who rested his chin atop of my head, I felt a prick of fear, on the back of my neck, and the panic swell in the back of my throat. what if I could, remember then what would happen to Dean, what if I couldn't get back to my world, what would happen to by body, would dean survive without him, if his body died.

I felt the whoosh of excitement, as I was pulled deeper into a strong embrace, I looked up, he held me tightly, as Logan sat the lab top on his lap, creating a power point, presentation. Images, and voices, that I had no recollection of before, invaded my mind, images attacked, leaving visual images, of , Hot steamy skin pressed against flushed skin, molding together, as one, my mouth dropped open, flashes, of moments, sought in passion, flashes, of, his past, a dark dank room, the rattle of chains, the escape, the blank walls, closing in, the endless screams, Alec's voice, saying everything will be alright, just hang in there, their first kiss, "Holy shit" I thought. As, Sam practically felt the, kiss all over again, it wasn't a hunger deprived kiss, it was gentle, yet possessive, tongues dueling for Dominance , Sam didn't know what to think, these weren't his memories, they were someone else's, but who, and where was he now, A worried look, passed over Alec's face, as his mate stiffed in his embrace, "wha- What was that?' bowing his head, so that only Sam could hear, he whispered in a low tone, his deep voice tickled my ear, "are you starting to remember" his voice sounded hopeful, Sam could tell, that Alec loved, him, by the way, he held him. 494 nuzzled his face, into his mate's neck, trying to ease away the discomfort, that Sam, was sure feeling. Look, do your remember, the time, when Max, Logan, and Josh, Spade, you and I, got together at the park, you had this silly notion, that I had a gigantic stick up by butt, didn't help, at the time, i thought you were crazy, Max, and Logan were having some alone, time, talking with one another, and ignoring, the rest of the world, you bossed me around, but I couldn't say, that I didn't deserve, it, i was still trying to peg you, you were quiet, but you didn't take any shit, I was surprised, that you beat, Spade, in friendly combat, you loved to cook, there wasn't a time, I didn't see you in the kitchen, you made the picnic, I kept arguing how girly, it was, and do you know what you said?' you said, If you don't like what I cook, then take off, your combat boot, and eat it, and then you stomped on my foot, But, it was an undeniable attraction that I felt, I couldn't keep you off my mind, and it was driving me crazy, I sat under a tree, trying my best to ignore, you and your innocent ways, you were always kind to Josh, and you loved to make new friends, I didn't bother me, that you were always preoccupied with something else, I could easily, steal, your attention away, by just a mere flash of a smile. We were in love Sam, that fun, crazy, i can't spend another day without you, I think I'm going to explode, crazy love, I keep hearing about.

that night, my heart was filled with something more, then ancient memories, of former lovers, I didn't understand at first, but you taught me how to love, you changed me, from a cold hard serial killer, into a gentle man. you saved me from a path of destruction. As the presentation came to a close, I thought Alec was the most help, I don't remember all of it, but I remember some" I answered Logan's questions. asking to be excused, remembering I had, a mess in the kitchen, that needed tending to, a little before dinner the rest of the guests, arrived Spade, wasn't tall, he had a knack, for poker, he had raven hair, and dark eyes, Josh, the dog-man was kind and gentle, Sam had never met, anyone like him before, he wasn't a demon, the hunter him, could tell that, but he was remarkable, always seeking peace amongst his family members and friends. perhaps I could learn something from him, thought Sam, feeling, guilt well up in his stomach, at the thought of his brother, who he left behind, as the crowd began to disperse, Spade, and Josh, taking their leave, Max got up, but Alec, grabbed her hand. asking Sam, if he wouldn't mind, cleaning up the dishes, Max eyed him, suspiciously. "what are you thinking she thought, eyeing her transgenic brethren. "Sam" he mouthed, as if cluing her in, on the reason, he called. nodding her head, in approval, they disappeared into the backroom.

Turning on the light, Max, straddled the chair, spinning it around, "Okay, so you have my attention, shoot!, "where to start" he said, sitting down, on there bed, yesterday, he asked me if I was some sort of Shape-shifter, Maxie, he was really scared, he looked at me, with eyes that I've never seen before, like he wanted to kill me, like i had taken something precious away from him, "knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised answered max. the only thing, I can think of, that, is toying with his head, would be, an old enemy. Max tired to think, they had many enemies, they were manmade after all. "I'm not following. she said. eying Alec. its just a hunch, but, I think Sam is telling the truth, he doesn't remember because, he is back in town. "still not following repeated Max, "this doesn't concern you" said Alec. getting up off the bed, he made his way to the door," thanks for the nice, chat, Maxie, we should do this again some time. "what ever you say Alec" she said unenthused,

Max and Logan shortly left after that, the kitchen was clean, and I felt, a since of pride well up in my chest, Sam grinned, proudly at the spackling kitchen. When he set his mind to something nothing, could stand in his way. From the corner edge of the hallway, Alec watched.

"Don't you think its getting late Sammy? He asked in a husky voice, as he tried to lure his mate into their bedroom.

"um, no, I don't think so, said Sam, what time is it, asked the hunter, looking for a clock, but couldn't find one. Feeling panic prickle, their was desire in those breathtaking green eyes of his. As Sam looked around for a quick, stage exit, finding the closet one, to far, he thought about, how he would go about, distracting, 494, giving himself enough time, to make a quick exit.

"its late, Alec repeated, quirking his eyebrow, the transgenic, was up for the challenge, I laughed, thinking he was joking, but realized he wasn't as he began to move towards me, I began to back up, a thousand thoughts running through my head, a nervous chuckle escaped me. As I darted back into the kitchen. Alec following right behind, "damn now I really am trapped I thought, from the other side of the table.

"Sit, stay! I said stay! I thought. As I shifted my body, he was blocking the only exit, he came to stand on the other side.

"Come on Sam, time for bed" his voice was gentle, as he reached across, the table, I immediately snapped my arm back.

"you've got to catch me first" I said, moving back, and darting off, to the other side of the kitchen. I heard a soft chuckle, footfalls coming from behind. I was laughing, by the time he cornered me, he had the smile, that would melt my heart, and hurt my heart at the same time, 494, cupped my face drawing me to his, soft warm lips brushed against mine, "mmm- Sammy, I moaned, not realizing that he had picked me, up, his kiss, was so soft, so surreal, I lost myself, within its binding spell. "I knew, you couldn't resist" Alec's dark voice whispered huskily into my ear.

Making his way upstairs, Alec, carefully, deposited his uke, into bed, Sam had fallen asleep, in his arms, pulling back, the bed sheets, he laid, him in between, slipping in himself, he pulled Sam closer, as Sam drifted deeper, as he thought about, who he left behind, he wondered if dean was missing him, like he was, whether he liked it or not, I liked it or not, I was stuck here, wrapped up in these arms

Dean was slowly beginning to fade from memory, being replaced, by the love and warmth of Alec. As Sam lay there, asleep, in his arms, Alec tenderly brushed, a strand of lose hair, away, kissing his head, he pulled Sam closer, so that he could feel the warmth and heat of his mate's body, He rested his chin, on top of his head, as Sam, rested his head, against, Alec's chest, and the crook of his neck

**Alec's Prov. **

I could feel his soft breaths, hit my neck, as I held him closer, I didn't believe it was true, the rumors, that an unknown transgenic: that was, modeled off Ben and I, had escaped, Mediocre with my brother, and that aroused some suspicion, but I had killed him, I had taken away, the painfully memory of Dean Winchester. Hadn't I?


End file.
